Tides have Colors Too
by OccultDawn
Summary: Rin is suddenly called to go to the beach with the rest, another group meeting he had to face without showing his feelings for Makoto, yet a simple gesture won't do any harm.
Notes: This is the first chapter of a simple story I want to do with these two great characters. Don't get fooled by the fluffiness of the first chapter, it will get darker. Every chapter will have a color depending on the meaning and feelings of it. It's my first time with Free! and my english is still

 **White**

It was sunday morning, probably still dawn when Rin woke up, the sun wasn't fully up yet, he yawned, stretching his arms and legs, blinking slowly, the numbers on the clock still blurry, he grabbed his cellphone to see it more clearly, it wasn't even six in the morning. He rolled his eyes and yawned again, cuddling himself below the blankets and nuzzling his face on the pillow, red hair totally a mess and closed his eyes trying to sleep a bit more.

As he was giving in to sleep again, his cellphone started ringing, it even scared him making him jump a bit still dizzy, he grabbed it and slid his finger on the monitor without even checking who it was.

"Yeah?" his voice was still low and hoarse as he was still fighting to open his eyes.

"Riiiin-chan!" An over excited high pitched voice came from the other side

"What do you want Nagisa?" he yawned and rolled to the other side tucking himself in the sheets.

"Aww Rin-chan I thought you would me more happy to hear from me..!" A disappointed voice while Rin could hear Rei on the other side talking some things, probably calling Nagisa out for being to early for a phone call.

"It's six in the morning, why the hell would I be happy to hear anything?" he sighed annoyed, what they could possibly want, probably another plan of this guy to pull everyone together, seriously Nagisa plans couldn't be underestimated.

"You know we are all going to the beach so it would be fun if Rin-chan could come along" he noticed the expectant tone from the other.

"No way!" he said bluntly.

"Aww but Rin-chan everybody is coming" the other whined on the other side.

Rin blinked, he wasn't a part of everyone anymore, besides he didn't liked the beach and it was too damn early.

"I'll pass, you all have fun.." and he hanged up while Nagisa was still whining on the other side.

Definitely this call woke him up, lthough everything seemed to be alright he still didn't felt totally confortable with the rest, something was still off. "Tsk..." he rolled to the other side again. He was annoyed and in a bad mood. He glanced at the clock when his phone rang again, he rolled his eyes "Oh honestly..". And he picked it up

"Nagisa, I already told yo-..." he started spatting

"Hey Rin-kun." a sooth calming voice.

Rin immediately calmed sown and sat on his bed. It was Makoto, they knew Rin would never say no to him, actually no one would ever say no to him.

"Makoto?" he knew it was him but it was better to make sure, he always got surprised when he received a call from him which was not that rare but for all the reasons plus one he was always making sure it was him after all Makoto was the only one who could convince him of anything honestly.

"Everyone is waiting for you." he say in a tender tone.

"Ha..it's too early, I'm not sure if I will come." And that was it, with him there was no way he could hide his feeligs, except one but that's another story.

"Nagisa is crying, he was super hyped to invite you and Haru-chan is coming too."

Rin sighed. "Makoto.." he started but he wasn't able to finish. If he would come it wasn't because of Haru, it actually made the decision worse.

"We can eat icecream, laugh with everybody, let's enjoy ne? It will be a sunny day today."

 _Everybody. Nice._ But he couldn't say no to that voice, never. It was impossible for him.

"Alright." he said it with a sigh.

Makoto chuckled on the side.

"You're a devil.." Rin said with a half annoyed haf amused tone.

"Hai hai." he chuckled gain and hanged up.

Nothing more needed to be said because right away Rin got a message from Nagisa telling all the details like the place to meet and time..time which was in half an hour, so early, but it was Nagisa, all his crazy impulsive plans were like that and he could move the world to follow him.

The red head sighed and yawned, he was still sleepy but he got up and stretched his arms then his legs and rubbed his head. He walked to the window, pulled the curtain and watched the sun rise on the sea line. Swimming was his life but the sea was his darkness, a place he doesn't like. Why? Because Makoto doesn't like it either, actually it is afraid of it so why going to the beach? Obviously his friend won't be comfortable, damn those people. And obviously Makoto obliged because he always puts himself last.

Rin shook his head and entered the bathroom for a short shower, he put some stuff on his back pack and left his room, he wanted to do something before meeting them.

On the way to the swimming club, the place where they were suppose to meet he passed through a flower shop and bought two white little roses. Makoto was afraid of the ocean since the day a huge storm hit the village, a close person of him, a fisherman died drawned, this same person had given his friend two golden fishies and when they died Makoto did a grave for them and he placed flowers there every day. Rin was almost near the club when as he was thinking about it he hide his hand with the white bottoms behind his back, there wans't the need for others to see that.

Everyone was already there and waiting for him and as soon as they saw him, they started to wave..well Nagisa did with all his usual energy. Rin couldn't help a smile because they didn't had changed a bit.

They all meet but before they would go, Rin asked if they could go ahead and he and Makoto would join them after right away, he said he had something to say about Kizumi's brother, of course it was none of that, but every one including Haru turned around waving.

When Rin looked at Makoto he was already with his green eyes locked on him frowing a bit obviously not biting that story, Rin sighed and showed him the two small white roses. The taller man looked at the hand not understanding but then something stroke him because his face changed and his lips parted a bit.

"You remember?" He said in a relly low tone.

"I know you do it every day, its just a symbolic gesture" the sun was already hitting the other light brown gorgeous hair turning it into gold. While Rin's turned even more red like blood, the wind making it swing a bit.

Makoto closed his eyes and opened them up right after getting close to Rin while a true genuine smile appeared on his face, now that was a rare sight, the other smiling like that, it was just a small one but true nevertheless.

Rin stared at him for seconds, he couldn't take the eyes from crystal clear green as he watched the other coming close for a hug, with his hand still in the middle of them together with the small roses, this caught the red haired out of guard, so out of it he forgot to breath and froze, a hug for Makoto was just a friend hug, for him it was much more but of course no one knows and specially him will never know.

"C'mon Makoto it's nothing.." Rin shook his head pulling away from the other as he watched the other blink.

"But of course it is" he pulled away a bit more and took a small bottle of water from his bag pack, open it and poured some of the water on the floor, picking the roses from Rin' hand, he place them inside so they could have water all day.

"This way they won't die." he smiled at Rin who smiled back.

"Ah..haven't thought about that.." and he didn't, seriously he had absolutely no way with these things, he scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

Makoto chuckled and nodded to the side of the beach, "Let's go catch them?".

Rin nodded half smiling with pointy shark teeth showing.

As they both walked to the beach having an eye already on the others on the sand Makoto suddenly told Rin.

"Hey..when we come back how about you come with me to put them there?"

Rin was taking by surprise with that invite, he looked at the bottle with the roses and then at Makoto with a small blush on his cheeks, not of embarassement or because he was in love with him but because he was truly so happy, so honored and so deeply touched to share that moment with his childhood friend

He couldn't help but stare at the other with loving big red eyes, "Of course Makoto."

Both smiled at each other while going down the stairs to the beach. Simple gestures like these always bring back good emotions.


End file.
